(a) Field of the Invention
Design of Conductor Coupling or Control Interface incorporating a convexo-concave coupling labyrinth separator for separation from Electromagnetic Waves; comprising essentially: coating guides of conductor or control interface, such as: conductor pin or contacts of plugs or sockets, switching units of control interface or pushkey elements or speakers with its acoustic power derived from electric power, or microphone with its electric power derived from acoustic power, lamps with electric power derived from optic power, displays included, solar boards deriving its electric power from optic power, etc., coating architecture made from insulators, metals or other materials capable of insulating electromagnetic waves.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
With conductor coupling or control interface of known art, such as contacts, conductive adaptors used in or as part of plugs, sockets, electric appliances, computers, such as those shown in FIG. 1 through FIG. 4, coating guides such as conductor pin or contacts are processed to be pillar or pieces for planting unto insulators, so that aforementioned conductor pin or contacts, coating guides may rest secured in position. In practice, in said known art, said coating guides, said insulator, metal, or other coating, overlaying components or parts are either assembled parallel or else treated so that the contacts and the contact pins are configured convex or concave with respect to each other so as to enhance the hold, being wanted is such a design on the casing or shell, and that permitting easy passage of electromagnetic waves to result eventually in the production of radiation outwardly or being encroached upon by external interference. The same actuality prevails and is true as of other coating guides employed on common control interfaces, including, for example, switching elements, pushkey elements, electric power to acoustic power converters, acoustic power to electric power converters, electric power to optic power converters, or optic power to electric power converters, etc.